The present invention pertains generally to a device for displaying and storing merchandise and, more particularly, to a merchandise display for digital media cases.
As is well known, a variety of consumer goods are merchandised in display cases which typically comprise a drawer or shelf wherein the display merchandise is stacked in parallel rows within the drawer. As merchandise is selectively removed from the drawer, the stacks of merchandise often collapse rendering the merchandise unsightly for display purposes. This required sales personnel to continuously monitor the display cases to insure that the merchandise remained in an organized fashion. Additionally, these display devices were prone to theft. Merchandise could easily and quickly be taken. Thus, there is a need for a merchandise display device which is adapted to continuously maintain the organized orientation of merchandise positioned upon a display surface and deter theft.
Another problem is that the current storage units for compact disks (CD""s), digital video disks (DVD""s), and assorted video games are only suitable for storing vast quantities of such cases, and are not suitable for display. These storage units are designed to optimize storage capacity rather than to display. The cases are generally inserted vertically with one thin side being exposed to view. Because most storage and display apparatus show only the ends of the cases, consumers of music, movies and computer games have a difficult time searching through stacks of compact disks and DVD""s to find their desired selection. Thus, there is a need for a storage system which optimizes storage capacity, as well as display. A storage unit which clearly displays the front side of the individual compact disks and DVD""s, thus enabling the viewer to easily read the cover and make a selection.
Overall, a need arises for a storage display system which continuously maintains the organized orientation of DVD""s, displays the covers of cases, permits easy access and use of the stored objects, provides low-cost storage display units, and allows for flexibility so that the storage units are easy to install, reconfigure, and remove.
The present invention, though functioning as a storage unit and storage system, focuses on and takes advantage of displaying the covers while permitting flexibility of storage configuration and capacity.
In one embodiment of the invention, the merchandise display unit comprises a tray with at least one side panel, a back panel, and a front panel. The back panel is taller than the front panel, however the side panels are the same height as the back panel. The side panels contain lateral supports positioned on the top of each side panel and extending toward the mid-line of the tray. The lateral supports prevent the digital media cases from being removed through the top of the storage unit. Further, a replaceable pusher is connected to the back panel of the tray. The pusher is used to advance the digital media cases toward the front panel of the tray for dispersement.
In another aspect of the invention, the side panels do not contain lateral supports positioned on the top of the side panels. The front panel, back panel, and side panels form a box-like structure, which is completely open on top. In this embodiment, digital media cases can be removed and inserted directly through the top of the display unit.